Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and apparatus for detection of the conditions of spoilage of perishable merchandise. More particularly, although not exclusively, these embodiments are concerned with the detection of spoilage in chilled foodstuffs, such as meats.
The monitoring and control of the condition of fresh foodstuffs, which have been given enhanced, but not indefinite, shelf life by chilling and refrigerated storage, poses a major problem in society. Thus the consumer demands fresh food, conveniently packaged, and with all-the-year round availability in shops and supermarkets, while at the same time expecting that there is no danger of spoilage leading to impaired looks or flavor, or, more importantly, health risk in the purchased foods.
Oxidation and degradation by endogenous enzymes and bacterial growth processes involving the metabolism of a wide range of food constituents, including carbohydrates and amino acids, can all contribute to losses in sensory and/or hygienic qualities of foods and their ultimate rejection by the consumer. The relative importance of these various spoilage processes may vary from product to product, with conditions of transportation and storage, with intended use etc., but the consequences of bacterial growth are commonly an important contributory factor. This is especially the case for chilled-fresh foods such as meats.